Promises
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Valentine's day is where hearts are broken or shining. Let's see if a promise that they make can hold and the feelings can be returned. Then White Day is when feelings are returned and a new promise is made. FxS Two shot.
1. Chocolate Promise

**Moon: I don't own FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime. Happy Valentine's Day everyone, spend it with the person you love. ^_^  
><strong>

**Fine's POV**

I really hope this goes well... I clutched the pink box in my lap. I remade these 10 times last night and barely got any sleep. Why couldn't I have just made chocolates with Rein while I had the chance? I swear I'm too stubborn when it comes to doing girl like things. Especially if it has to do with Shade. We know each other as well as siblings. I don't want to make our relationship awkward by saying that I like him! Besides... I glanced over at a purple haired boy who was surrounded by a huge group of girls. He has a bunch of fan girls, so it wouldn't be odd if he has someone that he likes. I sighed and stuff the chocolate into my desk. I'll just have to give it to him later, or give it to Milky to give to him or something.

As the morning passed, my feelings of anxiety and nervousness grew even more. I just watched as Shade was ignoring all the chocolates that were literally being thrown at him and that he found. Seriously, do fan girls have keys to everywhere or something? I finished eating my lunch in the classroom as I watched Rein and Bright go off somewhere. Probably Rein finally got enough confidence to give Bright her chocolates. Meanwhile I don't even know if I should give Shade my chocolates in the first place.

"Fine!" I snapped back to reality and looked in front of me.

What's Milky doing here? "Sorry about that I was just thinking about something. What do you need Milky?"

"Actually, I need to tell you something. Can we go to the rooftop? It's more private there." I agreed. What could she need to talk with me about? It might have something to do with Narlo, but I don't think that's it. "Fine, I don't think that your feelings will work out with Oni-san," she said when we got to the roof.

In that minute, my heart froze. "Milky, why do you say that?" She's always trying to be supportive and trying to get Shade and me alone to have a 'cute' moment as she calls it, so why-?

"I knew that Oni-san wasn't going to say anything, because he didn't want anyone to act strangely. Fine, we're moving to London in two days, today's our last day at school."

"That's..." I wanted to say that was a lie, but Milky wouldn't joke about something like this. Why did Shade keep this from me? I thought that he was acting a little more distant, but not because he was moving, I thought it was about how his fan girls won't kill me by hanging out with him! Two words managed to escape my lips. "How long?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry Fine. Just know, that he really does care for you, that's why he didn't say anything, it's not because he hates you or anything."

"Yeah... he was never really that great at expressing himself. Thanks for telling me Milky."

I spent the rest of the day as a zombie, not focusing on anything. After school, I went up to the rooftop to waste time before I went home. I got out the chocolates and ate them as frustrated tears fell. Idiotic, prideful jerk... when I finally get the confidence to tell you my feelings, you can't do anything but break my heart. In even more frustration, I got out my back up chocolate bars that I have in case I thought my homemade chocolate was no good. I just chomped on bars, listening to my loud unladylike chewing.

"To be eating this much chocolate and not be smiling, isn't like you at all Fine." I looked up to see Shade. Now what's he doing here? "If you wanted to eat chocolate that badly, I could've just given you the chocolates I got from my shoe locket," he said holding a large bag. He sat down next to me and I stiffened. What am I suppose to say to him? "You've been acting a little strange today."

"No I haven't," I said bluntly.

"That's what people who are acting strange always say. Come on Fine, what's wrong? You can always trust me with stuff."

"Yeah... but you can't even trust me in return, so what's the point," I asked. Why can't he just leave me alone? Isn't it obvious that I want to be depressed and stuffing my face, alone?

"What do you mean- Oh," he said realizing what I was talking about. "Milky told you, didn't she?" I just nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Honestly, I had no idea on how to say it."

"You could have just said it. I'm not a little girl who can't handle the truth, " I said. "If I didn't know that, I would probably be crying though."

"Why?"

"For one thing, one of my closest friends moved without me knowing anything. The second thing..." I trailed off, not knowing what my mouth was going to say next. Should I just say it now or should I just let my feelings die right here, right now? What do I have to lose, but then again, what do I have to gain? Then softly I said, "The second thing is that I like you." Why is it that when I want to say it, I can't even say it clearly? What's wrong with me?

"Hey were you going to give me chocolate?" I stiffened even more when I heard that."

"Well... I was actually planning to, I handmade them and everything ... but after some things happened, I ate them. I'm sorry about that." I'm an idiot! Why couldn't I just give him the chocolates instead of chickening out and eating them? Oh right, because I was too nervous to do anything. AH!Why am I like this?

Suddenly Shade kissed me on the lips! My mind was completely blank, not thinking of anything. The kiss was simple and sweet. When we broke apart, he said,"It's sweet." I blushed bright red.

"T-that's because I ate a bunch of chocolate..."

"Really? But I think that you're naturally a sweet person." When did he start saying things like this? "But, I'm sorry Fine, I'm not going to answer now." Okay, that was expected, but then why'd he kiss me then? Not that I'm not happy or anything, but why? "Hey, my old man told me that it should be a year or two. No matter what I promise that I'll come back."

"Pinky swear," I said. I saw a look of curiosity on Shade's face. "I want you to promise that you'll come back, and answer my question, no matter what. Pinky swear that you'll definitely come back," I said holding up my pinky.

He smiled at me. "Then I promise, that I'll come back in 2 years to tell you how I feel," he said wrapping his finger around mine. "Pinky swear."

"If you lie, you have to stick a 1000 needles to your eye. None of this is a lie."

"So I really have to prick my eye with a 1000 needles if I lie?"

"Yes, you just made a serious promise, so make sure that you keep it Shade, or else I'm not going to go easy on you," I said smiling. Then I stood up, grabbing my bag. Before I left, I turned around and said, "Aren't you coming? It's the last time that we're going to be able to walk home together for a while."

"Well aren't you suddenly more confident?" He stood up and walked to my side. "Then please let me escort you home, my princess," Shade said holding out his hand.

That was the last time I saw Shade for 3 years.

"Fine, Noche looks a little depressed," Rein said as I was about to leave to go home."He really wanted you to give him chocolate. What are you going to do?"

"I don't really understand what you're talking about Rein? Noche knows that we're just friends," I said not getting what she was saying. Just because Noche says that he likes me a bunch of times since the first year of middle school, everyone thinks that we should get together, but I'm still waiting for Shade to come back. I want to hear his answer. "Well then I'll be going home first, Rein. Don't stay out too late with Bright."

"W-what's that suppose to mean Fine?"

"You should know exactly what I mean," I said as I walked out the door wearing my headphones. Really it's getting noisy. Why do people ask me questions that they already know they already know the answer to. I sighed. I looked up at the blue sky. How much longer? It's already spring once more. Will summer and fall come and pass? Then winter will appear once more. How many seasons is going to pass? It's already a year late. "I'm home," I said as I took off my shoes.

"Welcome back Fine. It'll take a while until dinner's ready, so just relax for a while," Mother said.

"Okay." I went to my room and quickly changed from my uniform. Should I get started on all the workbook pages? But I really don't want to... But if I can do it sooner, then I can eat sweets faster! I was working so fast, I almost didn't even hear someone knock. "Come in." This question... we just discussed it in class, what was the answer again? I don't remember...

Suddenly someone's hands covered my eyes and a familiar voice said,"Guess who."

"Someone who has to poke a 1000 needles in his eye," I said as I took his hands off my face and turned around to hug him. "You're a year late."

"Sorry, it took forever for Dad to get back here. But I'm back and I've come with an answer." I merely gave him a questioning look. Is he going to reject or is he- "I like you," he said, before kissing me on the lips. This is the same sweetness and warmth as before. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"It depends. Is it okay that I didn't get you chocolate this year?"

"Get me something on White Day then."

"Deal," I said smiling. This Valentine's Day was even sweeter than I imagined.


	2. White Clover

**Moon: Hi everybody~! A White Day one-shot and sequel to my Valentine's Day one. I decided to put them together in the same story through since they both work well with the title. I don't own FushigiBoshi No Futago Hime. Happy White Day!  
><strong>

**Fine's POV**

I took out the cookies from the oven. They're all burnt. I messed up again... But I guess I should be glad that I didn't under cook them this time... Good thing I made a lot of dough. Yosh! One more time! Suddenly Rein rushed in and yelled, "Fine, why do I smell something burning?"

"Don't worry Rein, the only thing that was burnt was the cookies. The oven and the rest of the kitchen is fine," I said to reassure her. Just because I burned over half of the kitchen _once_, no one trusts me in the kitchen. I put the cookies into the oven and said, "This time it should be okay. I've already practiced three times."

As I threw away the burnt and underdone cookies, Rein asked, "What are the cookies for?"

"I'm giving them to Shade for White Day," I said blushing slightly.

"Eh... So why are you making cookies anyways Fine? Isn't it normally the boy who gives a girl a present back as a thank you for the Valentine's Day chocolate," Rein asked as I pulled out the tray of sugar cookies. If they cool down just a little, then I can decorate them.

"I didn't give Shade chocolates on Valentine's Day remember? So I told him that I would get him something on White Day and just in case my cookies don't work, I got him another gift," I said. "What color do you think I should wrap it?"

"Fine, isnb't that obvious?" I blinked at her, not knowing the answer. "White of course! It's the color of eternal love for roses." Hm... I didn't know that. Then again, I was never really interested in the flower language, only in sweets. "I've got some white ribbon in my drawer, wanna use it to wrap it up cutely?"

"Really? Thanks!" I wonder if I should wrap up the other present with white paper and white ribbon, or maybe a silver ribbon would be better... but darker colors are Shade's favorite color. Hm... "Rein what do you think? Should I wrap it in darker colors, or what?" After not answering me for a minute, I looked at Rein who was smiling weirdly. It was kind of creepy... "Rein?"

"Eh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking that you look so happy Fine. You always never told him the truth about things whenever someone confessed to Shade. I knew that you liked him, for a while, but you never did anything. I'm glad that you and Shade are finally going out." Rein... "But now this means that I need to have to have a talk with Shade," she said with a creepy smile. I'm really amazed that Bright hasn't seen this side of her yet. Or maybe he has and is choosing to ignore it...

"Please don't scare him too much Rein," I said sweating slightly. "Anyways, will you help me wrap up this? I'm pretty bad at wrapping up boxes," I said holding up the white box.

Rein snapped out of her angry creepy aura then went into her happy aura, smiling less creepily. "Oh, okay!" Then within seconds, Rein already finished wrapping the box up in a shiny dark purple paper. Where did the wrapping paper and scissors come from? "Fine, you should at least tie the ribbon."

"You're right." I tied the silver and white ribbon to the box. I hope that tomorrow goes well.

~Tomorrow~

When Rein and I got to school, Bright and Rein went somewhere. Probably for White Day. I wonder how I'll be able to deal with Rein later with her super girly aura... Curse you Bright. I curse you for being the reason why Rein goes into her very creepy, happy mode. "Fine, good morning."

"Oh, good morning Shade." Let's see, I should probably give my gift to Shade when no one's here, or else some girls might kill me. "Since you don't have cram school, and I don't have a club meeting today, do you want to walk home together?"

"Sure, we can even go by that doughnut cart that you like so much."

"Really?" Shade nodded, smiling at me. "Yay~!" I'll give him, his present after we got then. Soon the bell rang and Tanaba Rin-sensei came in telling everyone to sit down. Rein and Bright came back and Rein looked deliriously happy. How am I going to deal with her later? School passed by, it felt like time was going really slowly, but then it was finally over. I laid my head down on my desk.. Yay, it felt like school was never going to end!

"Fine, let's get going," Shade said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okay," I said getting up and grabbing my bag. "Let's go then." The doughnut cart was close to school and so we got there quickly. The doughnuts there are really good! So fluffy and sweet, they're the best! That's why I ate 5 boxes of their little doughnut holes. Then I remembered why I wanted Shade to walk with me home in the first place. "Oh right, Shade. Here," I said giving him the cookies and the purple box. "Happy White Day. I hope that you like it, I made the cookies myself."

He took them from my hands and said," Thanks. These cookies, you did taste them before you gave them to me right?"

"Eh, what's that suppose to mean, Shade? I tasted a couple of them, they were good!"

He started laughing at my reaction. Geez, Shade! "Just joking, you didn't have to be that upset about it. They're good Fine." If he's lying... "I'm not lying," he said looking at my face. "They're as sweet as the chocolate that I got from you 3 years ago." I blushed. Why does he remember that? "By the way, what's this?" He asked opening the box to reveal a white tie. "A tie..."

"Yep, I thought since it was White Day, I should get you something white, so I thought that this would be best." After a short awkward silence, I said, "But maybe you don't like-"

"Good timing, I was just thinking about what I should wear to my cousin's wedding." He smiled at me and then kissed me on my forehead. "Thanks Fine."

I blushed even more. Then I took the tie from him. "Let me put it on you!" I'm really happy that Shade likes it, but I can't help but feel a little embarrassed by all of this. I just never knew that he would be this romantic, with that personality of his.

"Fine, too tight! You're making the tie too tight!" Then I realized that I was practically choking Shade with the tie.

"Ah, sorry!" I let go so he could breath again. "I'm sorry Shade, but I'm really happy that you liked it."

He smiled at me as he loosen the tie even more. "Then it's your turn." I looked at him wondering what he meant. "Here, happy White Day back," he said handing me a small white box. I opened it to see a necklace with a white clover as a pendent and two purple and red gems besides it.

"So cute! Thanks Shade!"

He smiled and went behind me to put it on. "A white clover, means I promise. And I promise to you that we'll be together for as long as we like each other, more than friends." I smiled at him. Shade, I'm glad that I've fallen for you. "I really, really like you Fine."

"And I really like you too Shade," I said as he kissed me, sweetly and gently. I hope that we can have more White Days like this.


End file.
